


Еще вчера все было хорошо

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мозг Бонда поврежден Блофельдом, и теперь Джеймс полностью зависит от Кью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще вчера все было хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things were all good yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211722) by [serraketo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serraketo/pseuds/serraketo). 



> (от автора) Название фика взято из песни Ed Sheeran «Afire Love». Советую послушать. Эта работа — своего рода альтернативная концовка, в принципе игнорирующая существование Мадлен, вместо нее в сцене фигурирует Кью. Ради драмы я наплевала на медицинскую логику, так что не принимайте нестыковки близко к сердцу.
> 
> Переведено для команды WTF Bond 2016
> 
> *В оригинале Кью поет песню Синатры «Beyond the sea»

_Я узнал бы тебя где угодно._

Кью громко вскрикивает, подскочив на постели. Он часто и тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоить трясущиеся руки и выскакивающее из груди сердце. Кошмары всё ещё донимают его, даже спустя несколько месяцев после произошедшего. Тряхнув головой, он пытается прогнать воспоминания о взгляде Бонда, прикованного к стулу в белой, стерильной тюрьме. О его взгляде на него. Кью давится вздохом, и когда, наконец, берет себя в руки, то замечает, что место на кровати рядом с ним — пусто. То место, где раньше лежал его партнер. Его агент. 

Подняв футболку с пола, Кью идёт к двери, проходит по коридору и останавливается возле закрытой двери в спальню. Он осторожно открывает ее её и заглядывает внутрь, желая убедиться, что Джеймс все всё ещё мирно спит и никуда не сорвался посреди ночи.

***

Сон, сказали врачи. Это единственное, что, по их мнению, могло усугубить травму мозга. Кью кивнул, а узел в его груди сжался ещё крепче. _Верь в Джеймса Бонда._ Он был в полном порядке и отлично справился со всеми трудностями, находясь почти 72 часа без сна между встречей с Блофелдом на той базе и финальной схваткой на мосту. Вот только на следующее утро он проснулся, потерявшись в пространстве собственного мозга. 

Кью, замерев над своей чашкой чая, печально наблюдает за Джеймсом. За Джеймсом, сметающим с полок пачки с ChocoRiceCrispies. «Это мои любимые!» - воскликнул Джеймс, когда они отоваривались в Теско, и Кью, вздохнув, позволил ему добавить их в корзину. Сейчас он, не отрываясь, смотрит в экран телевизора, поглощённый какой-то передачей. Если бы Кью немного отвернул голову и проигнорировал тупую болтовню, доносящуюся из «ящика», то мог бы притвориться, что всё нормально. Просто обычное утро, и всё нормально.

Однако все изменилось, и теперь каждый смешок из мультфильма или дебильного шоу — словно ножом проходится по нервам Кью. 

***

Прежний Джеймс был умён, интересовался литературой, искусством, культурой. Он запоем читал всё, что оказывалось в его поле зрения. Беллетристику, научно-популярную литературу, мемуары, книги по домоводству, журналы — всё для того, чтобы держать свой ум в тонусе, учиться, двигаться вперед. Никакого застоя! По воскресеньям они покупали два экземпляра газеты «SundayTimes», и, заварив по чашке чая, наперегонки разгадывали один и тот же кроссворд. Победитель отмечался особым знаком на доске почёта, которая висела на кухне, а проигравший не имел права выбирать, чем они будут заниматься в этот день. 

Новый Джеймс до сих пор любит кроссворды. Но соревнования закончились. Кью кажется несправедливым соревноваться с человеком, который разгадывает детские кроссворды, напечатанные в специальном издании «Отгадай слово», которое они купили ему в секции товаров для детей в газетном киоске.

***

Давным-давно Джеймс твердо стоял на ногах и с радостью носился по крышам зданий в разных уголках мира. Сейчас, в худшие из дней, он изо всех сил пытался удержаться на ногах и сделать пару шагов, не упав на пол.

Давным-давно Джеймс был истинным ценителем еды и вина. По выходным он готовил Кью сложные блюда и сопровождал их самыми изысканными винами, которые прекрасно дополняли его божественную стряпню. Теперь же он тяготел к азиатской еде, заказанной на дом, или к фаст-фуду, содержащему повышенное количество сахара или соли, поскольку вкусовые рецепторы у него притупились.

Давным-давно его выбрали личным телохранителем и личным помощником премьер-министра во время Всемирного саммита. К его советам прислушивались, ибо его способность запоминать лица и имена была почти уникальной. Теперь Джеймсу иногда требуется немного времени, чтобы опознать Кью после утренних пробуждений. 

А иногда он не помнит вообще ничего и никого. И это — самые плохие дни. 

***

— НЕТ!

Кью быстро пригибается, чтобы избежать столкновения с летящей в него лампой. Она разбивается о стену позади него. Он поднимает руки, сдаваясь. 

— Джеймс, — тихо бормочет он. — Джеймс, это я, Кью. Твой Кью. Поверь мне, это я. 

Джеймс тяжело дышит. Он забивается в угол на дальней стороне кровати. 

— Нет. Я знаю своего Кью. И ты — не он.

— Поверь мне. Клянусь, любовь моя, это — я. Я знаю, ты сбит с толку, но это — я.

— Если ты Кью, спой песню. Давай! Пой!

Джеймс отшатывается от протянувшего к нему руки Кью и, прижавшись спиной к стене, дрожит, хотя и почти незаметно. 

Кью глубоко вздыхает и старается успокоиться.

— Где-то. За морем... где-то, ждет меня... — негромко начинает петь он, наблюдая, как напряжение покидает плечи Джеймса, и он расслабленно приваливается к стене. — Мой любимый стоит на золотых песках... И следит за отплывающими кораблями...* — Кью медленно садится на кровать и нежно касается руки Джеймса. В тот же миг Джеймс бросается в объятия Кью и прижимается к нему, уткнувшись носом в шею. 

— Кью, — выдыхает он. Голос Кью лишь на миг вздрагивает и прерывается. А затем - продолжает свою песню.

***

— Н-О-С, — лоб Джеймса нахмурен от сосредоточенности, когда он выкладывает на доске слово. —Нос. И это слово на три очка, — самодовольно добавляет он.

Кью в ответ улыбается.

— Молодец. Сколько у тебя теперь баллов?

Джеймс снова смотрит на доску, и его улыбка гаснет. Он тупо таращится на неё, прежде чем снова поднять взгляд на Кью. 

— Ты говорил, что я и раньше не особо дружил с числами. 

— Это правда. Но разве ты не хочешь стать лучше, чем даже был раньше? А единственный способ стать лучше — практиковаться. Кроме того, по правилам ты не можешь получить ни одного очка, пока не посчитаешь их все.

Пыхтя, Джеймс снова опускает взгляд на доску. Кью молча ждёт, глядя на него с выражением лица настолько терпеливым, что ему мог бы позавидовать лучший школьный учитель. 

Ещё минуту спустя Кью сдается и пытается подсказать Джеймсу, но тот резко подскакивает и опрокидывает доску, после чего, громко топая, выходит из комнаты. 

Кью морщится, когда слышит хлопок закрывающейся двери в спальню Джеймса. Он старается не думать о том, что сегодня Джеймс набрал рекордное количество баллов в «Скрэббле» за все время его болезни. 

***

Комната Джеймса самая дальняя в квартире. Кью старался, чтобы уличный шум как можно меньше раздражал Бонда и тот мог спокойно спать. Но Кью не учёл того, что свет, преломляющийся через листву на деревьях, будет отбрасывать тени на стены. Обычно Джеймс спал со включённым у изголовья ночником, и тогда света было достаточно, чтобы сгладить страшные тени, падающие на стены. 

Но на этой неделе, замученный несколькими эпизодами неузнавания его Джеймсом и случайным пожаром на кухне, Кью забыл купить новые батарейки для ночника.

Дрожа, Джеймс тихо рыдает, прижав руки к груди. Он завернулся в одеяло, словно в кокон, и прижимается к Кью. Тот успокаивает и укачивает его, как может, нежным материнским жестом поглаживая его светлые волосы. 

Это занимает целый час, но в итоге Джеймс успокаивается достаточно для того, чтобы уснуть, но даже тогда Кью понимает, что нельзя оставлять его одного. Он осторожно отстраняется от задремавшего Джеймса и пытается немного развернуть одеяло для себя, чтобы устроиться на ночлег. 

Гораздо позже он лежит, скрючившись на постели, вцепившись зубами в кулак, и старается контролировать свое дыхание, чтобы не дай Бог не разбудить Джеймса. Слезы стекают по его лицу, и он изо всех сил пытается дышать через нос.

Он плачет, в одиночестве и темноте.


End file.
